HeroStuck
by Textrian
Summary: Ever wondered what would happen if the characters form my hero academia played Sburb? No? Well I did! Main viewpoints will likely be Bakugo and Deku, though it may change in later chapters
1. Chapter 1: That Must’ve Hurt

Izuku Midoriya has never understood what had changed in Bakugos heart as a kid. In Izuku's mind they had been the best of friends, but Bakugo never seemed to see it that way, and Izuku learned the hard way that Bakugo didn't just not want to be his friend, but that Bakugo hated him. It had taken Izuku three different beatings to figure it out, to figure out that Bakugo hated him. Izuku had tried to stand up for himself, but he had been an easy target, it hadn't been his fault that he was a late bloomer, and happened to be shorter and weaker than all of the kids around him, but it had made it easier for Bakugo to pick on him. Izuku didn't think that his being small warranted the ceaseless bullying Bakugo subjected him to anyways. It didn't help that Bakugo was amazing in everything he did, and always had the support of his classmates. Izuku had quickly found himself ostracized from his peers. He always wondered whether he could've done something different, something to make Bakugo hate him just a little bit less.

"Hey you fucking nerd!" Izuku snapped his head up from his desk as Bakugos yelling brought him back to reality, the green haired boy had been daydreaming in the back of his class. Izuku noticed that most of the other kids had left, apparently he hadn't heard the bell ring, signaling the end of class and the beginning of summer vacation. Their teacher must've run out of there as fast as most of the students because he was nowhere to be seen either. (The poor guy always looked in need of a nap anyways.)

"Oh, h-hi Kachan!" Izuku laughed nervously, "What's going on?"

Bakugo glared at Izuku with pure spite, "I heard you say that you were applying to UA as well. Don't bother Deku, save your tears for when they reject you. UA only takes the best of the best, and nobody would want a weak reject like you! Especially not when they could have me! Do you think you can compete with me, Deku?" The two boys that followed Bakugo around everywhere laughed at Bakugos words.

Earlier in class their teacher had asked where everyone was applying to college, only he and Bakugo had raised their hands when the teacher had asked about UA, though Izuku had thought that no one had seen him. Izuku, hoping to defuse the situation, responded, "Well of course I'm not trying to compete with you Kachan haha…" Izuku rubbed the back of his head, and looked down at his desk. "It's just... Getting in has always been my dream, and I really think that my grades might be good enough!" Izuku looked back up at Bakugos face and saw a glare mean enough to kill.

"You're an idiot Deku. Your grades may be decent but that's not all that's needed to get into UA, you need personal connections, leadership ability, and the ability to look someone in the eye when applying. And we both know that you have none of those things Deku."

Izuku slunk back in his chair, because everything Bakugo has said was true, Izuku had no people skills or ability to stand out. He'd always been nervous around people and bad at making friends, especially when compared to Bakugo. He wished that he could tell Bakugo that he was wrong, that he had something that Bakugo never would that would give him an edge against all of the other applicants, but he couldn't. "Alright Kachan, you're right." He said, defeated.

One of the boys flanking Bakugo spoke up, "That's pathetic, I thought you'd have some fight in you." Izuku said nothing, not wanting to provoke Bakugo.

Bakugo walked towards the classroom door, before he left, he called back to Izuku, "Actually, if you want to get back into UA, maybe there is a way. Take a swan dive off the building, maybe you'll be someone worth a damn in your next life."

Izuku responded angrily, "You can't just-"

"What was that Deku?" Bakugo pounded his fist in his hand, glaring at Izuku.

"N-nothing Kachan"

——

Izuku was aimlessly clicking the mouse on his computer while thinking to himself. You can't just tell people to kill themselves. What if I actually did it? What would he do then? A notification on his computer signaling a message from his friend Uraraka woke him from his moping. He clicked open his messaging system, they always changed every few years but the current trendy one was called Pesterchum. He saw his good friend Ochako Uraraka had messaged him, it was unfortunate she lived so far away, otherwise he may have had friends in his high school class.

_unwaveringOptimist is pestering superheroFanboy_

UO: Hey Deku! How was ur last day of school?

SF: It wasn't bad! I'm happy it's over though. Super excited/nervous to apply for UA

UO: Me 2!!!!!!! I hope we'll get in together!!!!!

UO: Hey! Iida will probably get in 2! Then we could all b in a class together!!!!!

SF: Haha hopefully! That's if I get in though : /

UO: Don't worry about it! Ur grades are **amazing**!!!!

SF: But I'm worried that won't be enough to get in, especially bc Kachans are better : (

UO: Whatevs, they r gonna let you in or I'm going to beat them all up myself!

SF: Haha glad I can count on you Ochako

UO: Hey! Did you get the new sylladex from UA?

Izuku had in fact gotten the new sylladex from UA, because as well as being the top college in the nation, they got to copyright anything their students make while at UA, making them ludicrously wealthy from all of the new inventions the brightest minds of the generation make. One of said inventions was the sylladex and the strife specibus. While Izuku had found both very intriguing he had managed to completely screw up both of them, rendering both mind blowing inventions useless to him.

SF: Yeah I got it.

UO: And? Is having a personal pocket dimension to store things in amazing or what????

SF: It's okay. The interface is so user unfriendly that whatever I put in there I'll likely never see it again! I've never seen something so amazing, but so completely useless.

UO: Whatever, Deku. At least you could get one. I'm going to have to save up for months to even get the lowest tier!

SF: Tell you what, you'll find it more useful than I ever will. Why don't I just send you mine?

UO: You'd do that??? Thank you so much omg omg omg

SF: No problem!

UO: What about the Strife Specibus? Think that's terrible too?

SF: No way! The strife specibus brilliant, and the potential uses of having an unlimited amount of weapons and ways to defend yourself on your person at all times are countless!

SF: But... I can't figure out how it's used...

Suddenly there was a loud explosion outside and Izukus room shook from the soundwave, knocking over his various action figures, including the ones on the shelf above him, showering him in action figures and various plastic figurines. Izuku groaned in frustration and slight pain. Those weren't cheap, and they weren't light either, as his now aching head could attest.

SF: That was crazy! I think smth just exploded outside my neighborhood! I'll be right back, I have to see what happened and make sure my mom is okay!

UO: OMG be safe!

_superheroFanboy ceased pestering unwaveringOptimist_

Izuku rushed down his stairs worried about his mother, and curious to find out what the heck was going on! Izuku didn't think the explosion was loud enough to be something massive like a bomb, but it definitely sounded close, which was worrying. Could a nearby gas station have blown up? He was eager to find out but first, he had to check on his mother. "Mom! What was that? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine honey! Just be careful, I think the explosion shook the painting above the st-" Izuku didn't hear the rest of his mother's warning before he smashed his head against the now low hanging steel frame of the painting above their stairwell.

"Izuku? Honey, what was that noise?" Izuku looked at the ceiling from the area on the ground where he suddenly found himself, which was funny, because he didn't remember falling over. He raised a hand and touched his forehead, which he was surprised to find was wet, and he was even more surprised to see blood on his hand when he raised it from his head. Izukus thought that it looked like quite a lot of blood.

_Is that... blood?_ Izuku thought before he shut his eyes and passed out. Izuku figured he must've had brain damage, because he had no other way to explain the shiny gold version of his room that he woke up in.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Second Best

**Thank you for the nice reviews on my first chapter! I hope you enjoy this one too! Sorry it took so long to do this one, the next one shouldn't take as long. **

_An hour before Deku passed out _

Bakugo was pissed. Which for most people would be a cause for concern, or at least somewhat abnormal. However, Bakugo was violently angry most of his life, so this was nothing out of the ordinary for him. What he was angry about however, was very strange indeed. Throughout high school, Bakugo had hardly noticed his childhood annoyance, Deku. It hadn't been hard to ignore him, Deku sat in the back of the class and kept his head down for the most part, so Bakugo figured he had finally understood his place. Until that dumbass had decided to try to apply for UA, as if someone like Deku could ever beat him out for a spot. It was insulting that Deku would even try.

It was so insulting, that Bakugo was still fuming several hours later about it. Bakugo should've been focusing on studying for the UA entrance exams, the proper books for which were laid out in front of him on his bed, however he couldn't get Deku out of his head. Bakugo felt as though he was about to explode, and the only reason he hadn't already was because he knew that if he started screaming and hitting things his mother would start strifeing with him. Bakugo was many things, but a masochist was not one of them. Maybe he should play the drums, he had a set down stairs that his mom got him when he took lessons as a kid, it could feel good to hit something at least.

Then Bakugos phone buzzed, and he picked it up instead. It was a message from Kirishima, another annoyance that wouldn't stop bothering Bakugo.

_solidStone is pestering lordexplosionMurder_

SS: Hey Bakugo! How was the last day of school? I can't wait to finally meet you when we both get in too UA!

LM: Why the fuck do you talk to me? Also it's into not in too, dumbass.

SS: Because! You understand my manly values. And because you're fun!

LM: Shut the fuck up you loser.

SS: See! Real men don't care about what others think.

SS: Hey Bakugo!

SS: I have a question!

LM: You're already texting me, why wouldn't you just ask me the question!

SS: Do you wanna play a new game? It just came out and I can give you the link to the download? And it's free!

LM: Why in the fuck would I want to do that

SS: Because! UA released it! It could have some tips for the entrance exam or something!

LM: You're a fucking idiot.

SS: Come oooooooon! it'll be fun!

LM: Fine whatever, send me the stupid fucking link. Just know I'm going to kick your ass.

On any other day, Bakugo would've refused and gone back to studying, but he figured kicking Kirishima's ass would help him regain his focus. Bakugo flipped open his laptop and downloaded the game Kirishima sent him, threatening Kirishima several times about what he'd do to him if this link gave his laptop a virus. Bakugo barely even noticed the name of the game as it quickly downloaded onto his Laptop. SHero or something cheesy like that, Bakugo would've named it something cool like "Murder and Death!" Or "Total Annihilation" but not everyone was as talented as he was at making names.

_lordexplosionMurder is pestering solidStone_

LM: Alright, it's downloaded. All it says is "client player." Can we get to the part where I kick your ass already?

SS: I actually think it's co operative Bakugo!

LM: This is bullshit, I signed up to fucking win not hold your goddamn hand.

SS: Whoa! I can see you in your room!

LM: Really? What am I doing now, then?

SS: Come on man! I don't even have to look at my screen to know your flipping me off!

LM: It's you're, and you're fucking stupid. So what can you do

Suddenly Bakugo heard a loud crunching sound and a sudden breeze hit his back. Bakugo turned around to see that he suddenly had a nice view to the ground because the wall that his bed was pushed up against, was no longer there.

LM: What the fuck did you just do!?!

SS: Holy shit! Sorry man! I was just playing around with the buttons and sort of removed you're wall

LM: How can you be this fucking stupid. And it's fucking your!

SS: I thought you said it was you're?

LM: I hate you. So much.

Bakugo glanced down from his bed, that he had placed in the corner of his room, and down at his lawn. Bakugo's room was on the second story, so it was a decent drop to the ground, and he could now accidentally roll right off of his house if he wasn't careful. He just hoped it could be fixed before his mother found out.

SS: Hey Bakugo!

LM: What.

SS: I dropped a weird machine in your room! You should check out what it does! I think it's called a totem lathe!

Bakugo examined the totem lathe now placed in the middle of his room. He had no idea what the heck it did, but it looked neat.

LM: What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?

SS: Hang on! I think I'm supposed to put down three more machines before you can play with the totem thingy. Wait I think I can extend the floor of you're room

LM: I swear to god you're doing this on purpose.

And indeed, Bakugo's room now had an extra five feet of floor dangling over his yard from where Kirishima had destroyed his wall earlier. Bakugo didn't think it looked particularly structurally sound, and he turned out to be right, because when Kirishima put another large machine on the new extension, the machine fell straight through the middle of the floor, leaving the new floor bisected, and the machine 10 feet below.

SS: Shit.

LM: You didn't think to put fucking supports on it or something!?!?!

SS: Nope

SS: I'll do that now

Kirishima attached supports to what was left of the floor extension and placed another large machine on the right side of the new hole.

SS: Okay so the one next to your bed is the Alchemiter

SS: And the one that fell to the ground and possibly broke is called the cruxtruder. There's a weird countdown on it like 30 minutes

SS: Also I put one in you're hallway called Punch Designix  
SS: Oh and I have one more thing. It's just a blank card though I'm not super sure what it could be used for. Is there anything that looks like you could stick a card in?

LM: I don't see anything like that, the designix machine kinda looks like you need a card.

Bakugo proceeded to waste the next 28 minutes of his life messing with the machines and yelling at Kirishima, while being harassed by an annoying orange bubble. Bakugo wasn't sure where his mom had gone during all of this, but he was thankful that she wasn't around. Having to deal with her and yell at Kirishima would've been annoying. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain all of this destruction to her either, but that was an issue for later. Now he had to win. He and Kirishima weren't exactly sure what would happen when the timer on the Cruxtruder hit zero, but Bakugo figured it meant they would lose, and that was not going to fly.

LM: Alright, so I'm putting the stupid fucking totem in the stupid fucking Cruxtruder, what now?

SS: Well it looks like it's making something! Maybe this is how we advance in the game?

LM: Well it better hurry up because we only have a minute left!

The item finished with 50 seconds left on the cruxtruder timer. Bakugo picked the item up, ready to advance.

SS: Bakugo what are you doing? Is something wrong???

LM: WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS? IT'S A FUCKING 2ND PLACE MEDAL! 2ND PLACE TO FUCKING WHO? YOU?

SS: Uh, Bakugo I think I see something a little more important.

LM: FUCK YOU, WE WERE COMPETING THIS WHOLE TIME YOU ASSHOLE

SS: Bakugo I'm pretty sure that's a meteor heading your way!!!!!

LM: I KNEW IT, YOU'VE BEEN FUCKING LYING TO ME! I'LL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!

SS: Bakugo calm down dude. Dying is definitely not manly, and you are seriously about to die if we don't progress, just put the medal on!

Bakugo was furious, this stupid fucking medal was a slap in the face, he knew Kirishima was lying to him. He was probably just trying to waste his time so Bakugo would have less of a chance of getting into UA, and Kirishima could get in instead! That bastard, he'll fucking show him! _Fuck_ this medal, _fuck_ this stupid game, and _**fuck**_ whatever the hell Kirishima was going on about. Stupid fucking meteor.

SS: Bakugo just turn around

SS: BAKUGO JUST TURN AROUND AND LOOK AT THE METEOR

SS: BAKUGO YOU CANNOT BE GHOSTING ME RIGHT NOW DUDE THIS IS NOT COOL

SS: Bakugo don't make me knock you out and put the medal on you! That's so not a manly way to do this man!

SS: Damnit Bakugo, you forced me to do this!

Bakugo heard a commotion from his house, what was that fucker doing now? Was that a cymbal? Was that asshole messing with his drums? And why was it so hot all of the sudden?

Then several things happened at once.

Bakugo turned around to stare at a giant meteor that was about to obliterate him and his house.

Kirishima lifted Bakugo's drum set above him and tried to drop it on top of him.

The Orange bubble got in between Bakugo and the drums absorbing them completely.

Bakugo put the medal on.

Everything flashed orange.

And then everything was quiet.


End file.
